Powerful Sisters
by MayBeTheDoctor
Summary: I noticed a considerable lack of what I thought would be obvious: Anna gaining her sister's powers from being hit in the heart. Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated, and if I have anyone OOC, please tell me. This kinda just came to me, I don't really have a "plan" for it, so it will be updated when inspiration hits me. Feel free to give ideas though! Rating for safety
1. Prologue

Prologue

It hadn't even been an entire day since the end of the Great Freeze when Anna discovered the aftereffects of being struck with her sister's magic in the heart.

Anna woke up the morning after the Great Thaw, to discover her room was covered in ice, and that it was snowing inside. Believing Elsa to be messing with her, she ignored it, not noticing that she wasn't at all cold.

When Anna next saw Elsa at breakfast, she said, "That was pretty funny what you did, but I'd like my room back, please." Elsa looked at Anna like she was going insane, "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to your room!"

"But, if it wasn't you, then who froze my room?"  
"Well, I might've done it by accident while I was sleeping, but it's been so long since I've done something like that! I'll see what I can do."

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. If I've made anyone behave OOC, please tell me so I can correct it. Inspiration came from the scene where Anna is dying, and the camera shows the ceiling freezing. I took a bit of liberty in assuming that it wasn't Elsa doing that while escaping, but Anna freezing.**


	2. The Discovery

**AN: Darius(Guest): That is a very valid point, but conflicts with where I'm going with this story. Thanks for the feedback however, and you will see what I mean in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
Frozen belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 1 - The Discovery

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted, "YOU NEED TO COME UP HERE!"  
Anna, panicking, ran up the stairs to her room almost as fast as Sven could run. "What is it?" She asked, slightly out of breath, "Could you not remove the ice?"  
"No, Anna, I couldn't, but the only reason I couldn't is if..." She trailed off into silence, lost in thought.  
"Is if what?" "Is if.. If... If someone else created it." She finally got out.  
Anna didn't quite understand, "But you're the only one able to make ice! Surely there can't be another person!" "Anna, I have to go look something up, you are welcome to use my room for the time being." With that, Elsa walked quickly away towards the library, leaving Anna even more confused then when she woke up to her bedroom being, quite frankly, Frozen.

***Time Passage Placeholder Card Thing*** (I don't know!)

Anna had been walking around the gardens for the past few hours, lost in thought.  
'I don't understand it. Elsa's the only one who can control ice! If it wasn't her, then -' Her train of thought was cut off by Elsa running up to her, looking upset.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"  
"Anna, it wasn't me who froze your room, it was YOU!"  
Now it was Anna's turn to think that Elsa had lost it. "Elsa, I don't know if you forgot, but I don't have magic! You do!"  
"Or, at least, you didn't, before I froze your heart." Replied Elsa.

Anna stared at her in silence for almost an entire minute, mouth agape, trying to take this all in. Her sister, by accidentally freezing her with magic, had actually given her powers? This was unbelievable! But then she remembered how she hadn't felt at all cold in her frozen room, how she had slept through the ice forming. It all made sense, but Anna just couldn't believe it.

"What?!" She shouted. "You mean that some of your magic... Is inside me?"  
Elsa nodded. "Try it." Anna tentatively stomped her foot on the ground, and a snowflake pattern appeared almost instantly surrounding it, followed by ice spreading from it. (**AN: Did you guys notice that whenever Elsa uses her powers, a snowflake shape appears for a split second? It's just barely there long enough for us to notice**.)

"Oh. My. Gods." 'Anna is taking this surprisingly well', thought Elsa, 'surely better than I would have.' Nevertheless, Elsa needed to calm Anna down before she started another winter.  
"Anna, you need to calm down." Anna was freaking out so much that she didn't notice the icicles growing around them. "Calm down?! Elsa, I'm freaking out! My sister just told me she gave me magical powers, and now wants me to 'Calm down'?!" The icicles grew taller, forcing Elsa to step closer to Anna to avoid getting speared. "What am I supposed to do?! I'm not you, I can't handle this kind of power!" 'She has a bit of a point there,' thought Elsa, 'wait, what am I saying? Anna can handle this just as well as I can!' "Anna, just because you aren't me doesn't mean that you can't control my powers! I'll help you, I promise."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. All you have to do is promise me that you won't lock yourself up, make my mistakes."  
"I promise," said Anna, "when can we start?"  
"Tomorrow. You need your sleep. Just try not to freeze the castle, the staff would freak out if ice came from _your _room instead of mine." Anna giggled at the thought of Kai or Gerda walking past her room, only to discover ice on the floor and the ceiling. "Okay. I will see you tomorrow then?"  
"Tomorrow. Right now, I have to get to work."

**AN: And so ends the first chapter. As I said, I don't really know where I'm going with this, I'm kinda just going with the flow here. I will update when I get an idea.**


	3. Training

AN: JewelofthePhoenix, good catch. That was my iPad (I use my computer for gaming, and that is all) autocorrecting Kai to Zai, for whatever strange reason. Fixed now, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am probably not a cat.

Elsa entered Anna's room to find Anna buried under a pile of snow, with just her mouth uncovered. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles that were threatening to overtake her. 'How am I going to wake her up now?' Elsa thought, 'wait...'  
She darted out of the room, only to return seconds later with a bucket of warm water. Without hesitation, she dumped it on Anna, who shot out of bed, sputtering. "And what was that for?!" "You buried yourself in snow, Anna." Anna, just now seeing the slush around her bed, only turned red and pouted. Elsa couldn't help it; Anna was just too ridiculous, she had to laugh, which only made Anna blush more.  
"You'd better dry off and get dressed so we can start, unless you want another bath..." Elsa trailed off, still giggling as she walked out of the room. Anna sat there, half asleep, wondering what Elsa was talking about, until she remembered Elsa's promise yesterday.

***Wibbly-Wobbly***

"Anna, you can do it. Just concentrate on what you want to happen, and set the magic free!" 'Easy for you to say,' thought Anna, 'you've dealt with this all your life.' Regardless, she did as her elder sister said, and concentrated, instead of on a pile of snow in the middle of the room as was planned, on a blizzard surrounding Elsa.  
"ANNA!" Screamed Elsa as Anna's blizzard formed, "GET THIS OFF OF ME!" Anna simply stood out of her sister's vision (easy when she was contained by a blizzard), and laughed.  
"Revenge is a dish best served cold, oh sister mine." Anna said as she dismissed the blizzard, immediately wishing she hadn't, for Elsa had formed snowballs behind her back, and they immediately flew directly at Anna. Wiping the snow from her face, she faced Elsa with a devious smile on her face. "Oh, it is on Miss Snow Queen!"

***Timey-Wimey***

Both sisters were lying on mounds of snow, almost completely covered with equally sized mounds of snow.  
"I don't think that you need any help from me Anna." Anna shot out of the snow upon hearing this. "What?! Of course I need your help! I can't control these powers!" Elsa stared at her with a look of exasperation on her face. "Anna, look around. More than half of this is your doing, intentionally! I couldn't do anything like this until after being locked in my room for 13 years!" Elsa and Anna were both shocked, they had agreed not to mention Elsa's 13 year absence from Anna's life. "I'm sorry, it just -" Elsa was interrupted by Anna. "It's alright Elsa, now that I share your burden, I can understand why this caused you so much fear, especially after hurting me all those years ago. I forgive you, by the way." Elsa stared at her in shock, mouth agape. "How long have you known?" She asked after a long, awkward silence. "Ever since I thawed. The memories came flowing back; I expect, like the magic, that they were from you. And maybe you are right. Maybe your control came with your powers?" Anna asked.  
"Maybe Anna. Maybe."

Oh god. I am _horrible_ at writing this kind of stuff. Don't worry guys, action will be coming soon, I can't have it staying _too_ peaceful, now can I? Please review, will update when I get the chance to write!


End file.
